Spider
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***A spider helps our two lovers get together at last. oneshot Inuyasha/Kagome


**A/N:** This is just a little something thought up for you guys. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

Heteropoda Venatoria

(_ashidaka-gumo)_

The Huntsman Spider.

The size of this spider is about 10 centimeters, including its legs.

This is the biggest species of all hunting spiders in Japan.

The spider lies behind gaps in walls and ceilings in the daytime, and

captures insects such as cockroaches and flies at night.

Although it is a spider of southern Japan, it is moving northward.

The length is 25-30mm.

It is found on four main islands in Japan - namely, Honshu, Shikoku, Kyushu, and Okinawa.**  
**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi. The Shikon Miko, companion to the fearsome Hanyou Inuyasha, defeater of Youkai, the Spiritual Priestess said to be greater that even the creator of the _Shikon-no-tama; _Midoriko.

All these great titles and she had one weakness.

_Bugs._

Kagome was terrified of them. Her nightmares often consisted of the creepy-crawlies. Ever since that damned centipede youkai had dragged her down the well and back in time to Sengoku Jidai she had been freaked out by them. Any sort of bug youkai freaked her out, but at least she could purify them with one of her arrows, or have Inuyasha kill it- to which he often obliged to do with rather morbid enthusiasm.

But she couldn't do that now, not when she was faced with her feared enemy on very delicate ground. Unable to call for help or move a muscle in fear, Kagome glared at her adversary, about an inch or two from her nose.

Maybe we should cover just why our beloved heroine is in such a dire situation? Well it all began when Kagome decided to go back home for a bit and relax.

* * *

"Hey wench! Where do ya think you're going?!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. The well was only a few feet in front of her. That mush closer to sanity, real food, soft beds, and real _baths_- not just some quick wash in an onsen - honest to good real hot water and bath salts and _shampoo_. Her companions and friends, sitting on the ground a few meters away, glanced up disinterestedly and went back to their meal. They were sure it would become another infamous 'sitting' session.

Kagome was _tired._ And not in just the physical sense. She was tired of tramping all across feudal Japan, tired of being covered in dirt and grime and blood, tired of sleeping on the ground and waking up stiff and sore, and last of all, she was _really _tired of Inuyasha.

"Oi! Wench, I was talking to you!"

Kagome took a deep breath and prayed to the kami to give her the patience not to 'sit' Inuyasha in to his next life. But of course, the sliver-haired half demon ruined her good intentions when he next opened his fanged mouth.

"You aren't thinking of leaving us here _again?!"_

That did it.

_"Sit boy!"_

**Fwump!**

The subjugation necklace the old Kaede had put around Inuyasha's neck so long ago glowed and slammed the poor male in to the ground. Kagome turned to glare at him as he snarled and picked himself off the ground. Wisely, he kept his mouth closed over the foul language he had in mind. Perhaps even Inuyasha, as oblivious as he was to others feelings, could tell that Kagome was close to her breaking point.

Eventually, his gaze dropped from her furious brown eyes and he scuffed at the ground with his bare foot. "I'm sorry, alright? It's just that we're so close, ya know? After all this time. I know ya have been away for awhile, I just don't want ya to get sidetracked or anything." He mumbled this to his feet, his golden eyes refused to meet hers.

Kagome sighed, and all the tension and fury that she had felt a minute before drained out of her and left her feeling tired, washed out, and weary.

"I'll only be gone for a few days Inuyasha. I promise." An idea struck her, even though she rarely allowed it, "You can come with me, as long as you promise to behave. It's been awhile since you've seen Mama and Souta anyway." Kagome smiled encouragingly, albeit a little tiredly too.

Inuyasha grinned. It _had _been awhile since he'd seen Kagome's Mother and little brother. He still had to get even with the kid for a prank he'd pulled on him awhile ago.

"Alright." he agreed. Then they waved at their friends and jumped in to the well, one after another, being transported to the future with a quick burst of light.

Miroku stared thoughtfully at the well as his beloved Sango leaned back on the grass and stroked her fire-neko Kirara absently while staring at the sky. The little fox youkai, Shippo, was asleep, having eaten a big meal.

Eventually Sango realized that the monk wasn't trying anything perverted on her, and since this was unusual behavior, she decided to ask him about it. "Miroku, what are you thinking about?" she asked, sitting up and placing a now sleeping Kirara next to Shippo. She picked up her weapon, Hiraikotsu, and began running her fingers up and down the enormous boomerang. Miroku glanced at her thoughtfully, and took another moment before replying, "I think, my dear Sango, that our friends may finally come to realize the extent of their feelings for each other soon." Sango smiled; that would be nice.

Kagome, who she thought of as a sister, had long ago confessed that she liked Inuyasha. As for the hanyou, it was obvious that under all his male bluster and rudeness, he cared very deeply for the beautiful woman Kagome had become. He hadn't even answered the call of his former Love's soul collectors. He had just stopped caring for Kikyou.

Sango rather liked the idea of them _finally _getting together. The sexual tension between the two was enough to make anyone want to lock them in a room together and come back in a week to see what happened. She smiled softly to herself, if only Miroku....Her thought ended when said dark-haired male started to feel her butt up.

"Pervert!"

**Slap!**

Miroku grinned as she stalked away, muttering curses and threats under her breath. It was always worth the following pain to get closer to his Sango. He placed a hand to his rapidly reddening cheek.

Yea, it was worth it.

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well house on her family's shrine grounds Kagome called out, "Mama! Ojii-san! Souta! I'm back!" She walked, with Inuyasha trailing behind holding her empty bag, to the house. After calling a couple times and finding no one home, she realized that they must all have gone out. Souta probably with friends. Mama to do some shopping, and Ojii-san for some artifact collecting or something.

Shrugging it off, she took her bag from Inuyasha and sat him in front of the TV with his favorite video game. It was a fighting game, and he loved it. She smiled as he began to play, his cursing filled the room and it was like music to her ears.

Ah, it was good to be home.

She told him she was off to take a bath, to which he replied with a grunt and dismissive wave before turning his full attention to defeating the horrible monster who dared to challenge his character on the screen.

Kagome shook her head slightly and headed off to her room. She opened the door and sighed, the familiar scent of her home and bedroom made her feel safe and happy. She lost no time rummaging for her tub of bathroom supplies before going in to her bathroom and running the hot water.

She planned to have a good long soak, so she placed her bath pillow at the head of the bath and poured some herbal salts in to the rapidly filling tub. She then added some of her soap to make bubbles. She smiled happily at them as the water frothed up with white foam. Bubbles always made her smile; they reminded her of bath times with her father.

Then, Kagome slipped out of her clothes and laid a towel and a robe on the counter so they were ready when she stepped out. Then she stepped in to the tub and slid in to the heavenly embrace of the hot water.

After awhile of just laying there and enjoying the warmth, she washed her hair and scrubbed her body so as to get all the nasty grime that stuck to her skin off. She never felt as though she were really clean though. So much blood had she shed that she felt that she would never again be truly clean. Despite being a miko, she didn't feel pure at all.

When at last she was sure she had gotten as clean as she would ever be, she pulled the plug and let the now soiled water run down the drain before filling up the tub a second time. She added a little scented oil and then closed her eyes, settling back in to the blessed heat of her bath.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she woke up to find that the water had gone cold. She groaned and scowled, still with her eyes closed. She really shouldn't fall asleep in the tub. She knew it was a possibility that she might drown, and she valued her life too much to let herself die in such a stupid way. But, whenever she came home she always seemed to do just that. She was so tired from the demanding life she led in the feudal era that she mostly slept when she visited home.

Then she opened her eyes.

Only to see another set staring back at her.

* * *

Inuyasha was still playing video games.

It had been difficult at first to get the hang of playing them, but with Souta's help he had figured it out, and enjoyed playing them. He didn't know how to change the game though, so after awhile he got bored, turned off the TV, and went looking for Kagome. He followed her scent to her room and then to the bathroom, where he figured she still was. Heh. She really liked her baths.

So he went back down the stairs and went in to the kitchen, hoping to find a snack.

He found some leftover onigiri in the fridge. He rather liked the mysterious cold box that held food. He had been mistrustful of it at first, but he had soon gotten over that in favor of raiding it regularly for food. Kagome's mother was an exceptional cook.

After his snack, Inuyasha sat on the couch for awhile and waited for Kagome to appear. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to show up any time soon, he went to find out what was taking her so long.

He went back up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kagome?"

He waited a moment but she gave him no answer.

"Kagome!" He shouted, getting alarmed. His heart beat quickened and a feeling of dread suffused his body. He tried the doorknob but the door was locked against intruders. He called out her name frantically a few more times. He sniffed the air, wondering if she was somehow in trouble, but the overpoweringly sweet smell of her bathing products overwhelmed his senses.

"Kagome if ya don't open this door _right now_ I'm coming in! I don't care if you're naked!" Inuyasha called out in panic. He couldn't stand it if she was hurt or got killed. It would be all his fault. He hated it every time she got so much as a scratch. He hated how her eyes glazed over when she saw all the blood and violence of his world. He wanted to cherish her, protect her, and love her like she deserved. If he didn't get the chance to tell her how much he loved her....

There was no reply.

"Alright, that's it!" He yelled, before slamming the door with his shoulder. It took a few tries, but finally the door smashed open and Inuyasha darted in to the room, his eyes searching frantically for Kagome and his body tensed for a fight.

* * *

Kagome's mind was in a major freak out. There was a spider on her chest. A very BIG spider. She didn't dare move, she didn't recognize it and didn't know if it was dangerous or not. It was brown, with big legs and a small body. It seemed content with just hanging out in the valley between her breasts. She tried not to breath.

While her body was as still as a statue, her mind was working in overdrive. If someone could have heard her thoughts they would have gone something like this, "OmigodomigodomigodAFREAKINHUGESPIDERISONMYBOOBS!" In a loop over and over again.

The cold water was quite uncomfortable and she resisted the urge to even twitch. It didn't help that she now had an itch on he leg and had the urge to sneeze. She clamped down hard on those sensations and directed all her attention to the creature innocently perched on her chest. She tensed when the spider started to move. One leg after the other it moved across her stomach and to the side of the tub. When the first two of the spider's legs were on the wall and the rest on Kagome she started to breath a sigh of relief. But, then, just as soon as she was sure that it would climb off, the spider returned to it's previous spot nestled between her boobs.

Her eye started to twitch.

This was just not her day.

So she sat there in tense silence. Breathing shallowly and praying to every deity she could think of to get the freaking spider off of her. Eventually, she heard the sound of footsteps stop outside the door. She longed to call out, but didn't dare as the spider twitched a leg. She stared longingly at the door.

The footsteps moved away again. Kagome swore internally. She was terribly frustrated now, and more than a little bit afraid.

A little while later, she once again heard the footsteps approach the door and a knock sounded through the bathroom.

The sound of it seemed to annoy the spider as it scuttled higher up on Kagome's body until it rested just beneath her chin. She fought the urge to breath.

"Kagome?"

It was Inuyasha. Great, he was such a drama queen. He would freak out if she didn't answer. But the soft tickle of the spider's body against her throat made her swallow any call fer help that she might have uttered.

"Kagome!"

She heard her name called out again, this time with more of a panicking tone in it. Someone was trying the door knob! Kagome's hopes for freedom were smashed when she realized that she had locked it.

Damn.

Inuyasha continued to call out her name until he finally blew his top.

"Kagome if ya don't open this door _right now_ I'm coming in! I don't care if you're naked!"

She gulped involuntarily as the sound made the spider scamper on to her left breast.

A shuddering crash shook the door. And then another, and a third one, until a spray of wood flew in to the air and the bright red haori clad savior burst through the door. His golden eyes flicked on to her and his face paled and turned bright red.

Kagome didn't move, although every muscle screamed at her to do so.

The spider finally broke her concentration as it scuttled on to her face. Kagome screamed and jolted her body up and out of the tub, sending a plume of water everywhere as she frantically clawed at her face to get the spider off. The water sloshed violently about her and soaked the bathroom and when she finally snatched the spider of her face and threw it away from her, she slipped and fell over the side of the tub and on to the floor with a bruising thud.

She shrieked again in fear as she saw that she had landed right next to the spider which was moving closer to her by the second. She scooted backward across the slick floor until she encounter Inuyasha's frozen body and used him to pull herself up and hide behind him, clinging to his arm for support.

"Kill it kill it kill it!" she cried.

Snapping out of his stunned paralysis, Inuyasha complied with her demand and stomped the spider in to oblivion.

The scent of Kagome's fear and tears now permeated the air as she clung to his now sopping arm and cried in to his shoulder. The sound of water dripping on to the floor was the next loudest sound beside her own sobs.

Inuyasha now desperately tried to calm down a hysterical Kagome. He took her in to his arms (though well aware and very uncomfortable of her naked state) and ran his clawed fingers through her hair and tried to quiet her with soothing noises.

Eventually her sobbing subsided and she sniffled in to his chest.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking up with her large, brown, and tear reddened eyes.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly, grabbing the towel she had laid on the counter and handing it to her wordlessly, his face a color that rivaled his crimson haori. Kagome blushed and took the hint. She muttered another 'thank you' and retreated to her room, where she dried her hair and got dressed.

She left her room to find that, to her immense surprise and delight, the bathroom was all cleaned up and all traces of the smashed spider gone.

She smiled at that. It touched her that Inuyasha would do such a thing for her.

She went down the stairs and found Inuyasha in the kitchen, staring out the window. She approached him quietly and stood by his side to join him at staring at the sky.

"Inuyasha?" she asked after a bit. Looking up at him. He looked down at her, his eyes showing his uncertainty.

She paused and bit her lip, before she reached up on tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Inuyasha didn't move for a moment, but his eyes were wide in shock. Just as she started to pull away, he pulled her body against his and gave her a proper kiss.

They broke with smiles and heard the sound of chattering and the noise of the front door opening.

She pulled away with a rueful grin and went to greet her family.

Inuyasha smiled.

He had a spider to thank for all this. And he would never forget it.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Whatcha think?

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!!!!


End file.
